Traitor House
by Sweetfly Phoenix
Summary: In this story I'm am filling in the gap of when Artemis was in the underdark. I will be introducing a few of my own characters made for this particular story and something very interesting awaits. rated M for future purposes. Still working on corrections:
1. Chapter 1

Traitor House

The characters Artemis, Jarlaxle and the Bregan D'aerthe are not my original characters, they are owned by R.A Salvatore and the wizard cooperation.

The house of the priestess however is originally my character. Enjoy!

He ran silently and swift through the alley of the underdark. Matching the skill of a thousand beings of the dark hell called Menzoberranzan. He'd been taking a message to the Matron of the first house. Artemis Entreri a trained assassin was playing errant boy for the leader of Bregan D'aerthe. It was nothing he did with passion but then again there was nothing he did with passion. The assassin went without a fight about the job. There was nothing more he hated then being someone's lap dog, but then again there was nothing more he hated than being in the underdark. He cursed the Bregan D'aerthe everyday he spent in that cursed place. He was not grateful for his rescue by Jarlaxle and he was even less grateful that he had to spent his days by the unusually drows side. The assassin was a willing dog, waiting for every opportunity he could get to leave the Bregan D'aerthes side. He hated being in this place, hated being surround by a hundred thousand mirrors of who he was. Looking into empty fearless faces day after day. Artemis had to admit at least to himself that he enjoyed seeing fear in the eyes of his victims. He was something of a precious gift to anyone who needed an assassin. But in the darkness of Menzoberranzan he was less then nothing. He would never be thought of it someone needed another dead. The name Artemis Entreri would never be echoed in fear again. He continued down the alley silently, the hood of his piwafwi low on his glowing red eyes. Suddenly he felt the eyes of someone upon him. Bringing himself close against the stonewall he took his vamperic dagger from his belt and looked around. Of course he could see nothing, the assassin had to remind himself of where he was, 'this is not the surface' his mind whispered to him. Circling the shops that surrounded the alley the assassin made a quick turn to bring himself back around into the alley. He'd hoped that he would be upon his enemy at the right moment, but he was wrong and there was no one there.

She'd watched him leave the sanctuary of the Bregan D'aerthe and watched the routed he took to the first house of Menzoberranzan. Following slowly, she had no need for speed she knew where the human was going and she knew she'd reach the spot as he was leaving the house. She admired his skills, though it matched that of every child of Lolth, but he was of a lesser race and that meant something. Or at least the skill that such a lesser being could possess did.  
She watched him make his way around the shop building and smiled, laughing to herself. She watched the assassin walk away still cautious and quiet. She tossed a rock behind the assassin and it made a sound of a footstep. Spinning about, dagger in hand Artemis saw no one, and he growled. He was becoming quickly frustrated. Taking a few steps backwards he bumped into something. He turned again, blade still drawn and he brought it to her throat. As soon as he realized it was a priestess he lowered his blade and bowed on one knee. The priestess' eyes were wide with surprise at the assassins speed. He was interesting indeed. Cupping his face she forced his eyes to meet with hers. She was gorgeous by the standard of any race, a thick mane of silver-white hair, her eyes a different color, a pale gray. Her skin was black as night and as smooth as silk. Her clothing was very unusual, she wore high boots and a vest like that of the one Jarlaxle wears accenting her small bosom, her pants tight to the skin. Sharpe features and a shapely body, every piece of her toned to its finest shape.

"You are the human slave of Bregan D'aerthe?" she asked, her voice soft and beautiful. Artemis' eyes echoed his confusion he understood little of what he was being told, and that brought laughter to the priestess lips.  
"You are a beautiful creature Assassin. Hm... Do you think your owner will allow me your services?" Still Artemis did not speak. He could pick out a few words but not many, and the few that he did understand he did not like. She gestured for the assassin to rise up to his feet and he followed. "What a good slave you are," she commented. "If only you where for purchase," she said as if day dreaming, which was an unusual thing to see from a dark elf. "Take me to the drow leader of Bregan D'aerthe." Again the assassin understood little of what she had said so he shook his head. His drow speech was not at all good, but he got his message across, "He would have my head"  
"I would have your heart!" she yelled.

Then as if he'd been there all along, Jarlaxle walked from the shadows, "Now, now my gorgeous priestess of Lolth, do not hurt my merchandise. He is very valuable to me and I would be very upset if he were lost to me," he said as he rose from his low bow, a brilliant smile on his face. Then to let her hear their whole conversations, "he could be for purchase, but perhaps just for a night," and he's smile grew wider as he saw the frustration grow in the assassins' eyes.

Smiling herself, "you would allow me the use of your slave?" she said in the surface tongue as she looked over to the human. How that aggravated the assassin, Artemis clenched his jaw to keep his anger from rising. Caressing his face as if to apologize though they both knew a drow was incapable of such a thing. "I need him for educational purposes." "But I have told you dear mistress he's is of great value to me. I'm sure I can satisfy my mistresses needs," the merchant said most boldly, He was Bregan D'aerthe he had nothing to fear even from a priestess.

He's boldness did not seem to faze the priestess at all; she simple circled the assassin taking in his form. "Perhaps some other time dear merchant." 'so she isn't saying no," the merchant said to himself his smile growing still.  
"Allow me to borrow your slave. I have a great deal of things to get done and I refuse to pay your high price for any of it"  
"He is mine there is a price that must be paid either way dear mistress"

"I'm sure it can be paid, but only after. I assure you it will be worth the wait," she said smiling at the leader of Bregan D'aerthe, remaining behind Entreri her head resting on the curve of his neck and shoulder. The assassin stood stiffly by. He did not think it necessary for him to be in the middle of something he could not understand. And he grew more uncomfortable as the priestesses hands began roaming him, shoulders, arms, chest, surely she didn't mean too... not here... not in front of the Bregan D'aerthe. The merchant nodded and stepped back into the shadow. Releasing the assassin she stepped before him. "Come with me, I have a job for you"

"I am no ones whore," he said to her. He'd rather her kill him than fall into any drow's games.  
Laughing heartily, she turned to Artemis, "foolish human I would have no human lovers, I need NO whore. You will come with me, and if you refuse you will spent the remainder of your years wishing you hadn't refused."


	2. House of Males

I do not owned Artemis he is the property of writer R.A.SALVATORE. The traitor house is my own creation. Enjoy the read!

They had arrived to the priestesses' house within a moment. She used one of many magical items that adorned her. The area wasn't as amazing as the rest of Menzoberranzan. The streets were filthy, and carried the stench of death and poverty. But the priestess took tall in the face of the horrible conditions in which she lived among. Being a female she had privileges that males did not. So when Artemis questioned how she planed to play the Bregan D'aerthe, she answered with "Any woman can pay her debt with ease. Males on the other hand had better hoped their mistress is forgiving. "She walked over to the edge of a cliff and looked down upon her house. Males surrounded the place. There were more than Entreri could remember seeing in any one house. They walked freely amongst their few priestesses and smiled at them flirtatiously when they should have bowed. Of course those few priestesses where not of their house, it seemed that a fare few visited the house seeking out their males. Non of the priestesses had to share any one drow male and their where a fair number of twins and triplets that loved to fool their lovers, or at least both parties like to pretend they where being fooled. When Artemis saw the smiling faces of the males, he thought he would hear the priestess mention punishing the boy, but she did not. Instead she smiled and said 'that's a good boy.' which brought a confused look to the Assassins face. "I suppose things run differently in this house?" he asked.Looking up to the Assassin they replied, "yes. Unlike many houses that sacrifice their third boy we keep ours. It has allowed our house to grow stronger in the poverty in which we live. None below us has risen above," the priestess answered more than proudly. "Then you worship another god?""No," she answered calmly, "we simply... rebel. We are a race of chaos aren't we? Why should we follow the rules, why are there rules to being with." she suddenly looked confused and innocent. "You should follow them at the mercy of your goddess, should you not? Are you not worried that your goddess will raise your enemies against you for your disobedience?" The goddess loves chaos and we shall bring it to her people. That is why I have sot you out assassin. You are a mere human and so I seek to use you. If I where to use one of our own, then our house would surely be punished. But no... I need you to teach my son the lessons he's been unfortunate to miss. The rest should not know of our... traitorous act against the laws of the spider queen. Will you do as I've asked? Will you teach my sons? I wish for them at least to survive even if the rest of our houses soldiers do not. Or do you fear the wraith of the spider queen?" She turned slowly, laying curious eyes upon the assassin. Looking around the assassin did not believe he could train any of these... boys. He knew what it took for him to achieve the level of skill that he had, and he did not know if any drow would follow the command of a human. It would take very long for any of them to reach anywhere near his level, and the assassin had no plains to stay in the underdark that long. "If you do not fear any god assassin you should fear me," she said to him. She seemed to be standing taller and her eyes looked narrowly down her nose. Looking over the house again, the assassin nodded his agreement. He'd rather help a traitorous house then spent out however long besides his unusual companion. At the sign of his agreement, her features softened and her brilliant white smile grew wide. Taking Entreri by the hand she lead him down to the dump of a street and walked quietly and proud. He followed the priestess quietly and made no attempts to remove his hand from hers. Lowering his eyes to the priestesses that passed by, Artemis tried to at least follow the rules to save his own hide. The priestess thought to raise his head and tell him it was okay for him to walk as he might on the surface, but she didn't. She would wait until he proved his worth, until he proved that he was worth it. He was still only human after all.


	3. Training

The characters Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle and Bregan D'aerthe belong to R.A SALVATORE.

Chapter 3

"These are my sons," Jysavin told the assassin. Each of her sons looking different from the next, except for the piwafwi they all wore. Along with their enchanted jewlery and house brouch.

"This one is my oldest, Urlgloth."

Urlgloth was as tall and slender as his mother, and very muscular. He wore only an ebony chain mail shirt, with black leather pants. He had a most unusual pericing, a silver piece of metal place decorating his slender drow brow. His eyes were an emerald green, his features sharp, handsome and strong, yet delicate and beautiful.

My second, Zekantar."

His Slivery slik hair trimmed short with one side longer than the other. The longer side fell over his right eye. His left ear was covered in earrings from end to end. He had ruby red eyes and features very akin to his mothers. Zekantar was a very beautiful creature. Delicate even in his stance.

"Uhlsqualyn my third, and most precious child."

At that the assassin looked to the reactions of the others, but he found none.

"Each looks after himself, no matter his position in life."

Nodding slightly the assassin looked back to the 'boy's' fire red eyes. He stood a foot shorter than his brothers. His features were something of a humans. They were not soft nor were they sharp, but thick and angular. In fact everything about him said he was human except his red eyes, pointed ears and stalk white hair (which he wore in two braids that ran down either of his shoulders). Entreri guessed this one might not be pure drow. Perhaps his father was of human kin. Slowly his eyes were drawn to the next male in line, Relonica.

Relonica was tall for a male drow, almost six feet in hieght. His body perfectly slender and toned, a handsome face with gray eyes that hid beneath sliky bangs. Then finally there was Vuzdaer, he was of average male height and had perfect drow features all except... his ears... human. That did not escape the assassins notice. the fact that she had half human children, that a priestess of Lolth would be affectionate, or inimate with a lesser race brought a thin smile to the assassins lips. He might have even laughed out loud if he didn't fear for his life.

A month passed and three of the five sons were improving in their fighting style. Becoming just as fast as the assassin thought never breaking through his defenses, or at least barely. He was as fast as the famous or infamous Drizzt Do'Urden. They would be as fast as that one, and faster. They would kill this assassin before his time with them was over. In defeating him they have become the better. Vuzdaer and Relonica however seeked only to study magic in which they where both showing vast improvements as well. Testing and besting each other with every new spell they learn and created.

Jysavin looked at her progressing sons with proud eyes. Jarlaxle received his payment a thousand gorgeous and various gems and five hundred gold coins, two hundred silver and one hundred copper. Watching as the Bregan D'aerthe took the pay away, Jarlaxle pouted looking and taking in the form of Jysavin. She was the true prize the pay he was hoping to claim for a few tendays or more... probably more he thought as he continue looking over her.

Taking note of his stare their eyes met, "Might I help you Merchant?"

Smiling wickedly the drow eyed her once more before answering, "No m'lady. Thank you for your kindness."

Turning back she smiled her own mischievous smile, "You may soon be rewarded with what you seek... If we win."

All priestesses knew what was wanted from them, even if it was a question males dared to ask. It was not there place to pick and choose. It was that of the females choice to select only the stronges and most cleaver to produce with. And Jarlaxle was one who's offspring would be worthy to have.

Learning of the unusual ways of this house he knew the priestess would be ready to please. Laughing out loud the drow turned under his piwafwi and disappeared. 


	4. Aaron

I do not own Artemis, Jarlaxe or Bregan D'eathe, they are the characters of R.A Salvatore.

This story has to do with the unrecorded six months or Artemis's stay in the underdark. Something to fill the whole in my mind.

"You have done a wonderful job with my boy," said the priestess as she walked about the assassins bedroom quarters. Her movements slow and graceful. "Your Slave master has collected his first share." She stretched out her limbs and layed herself across the assassins bed.

"Your children...Some are mix with human blood." It was more a statement but sounded to the priestess as a question.

"Yes. A priestess takes what she wants." She replyed as she eyed his chest through a half open shirt.

These words where not something assassin took lightly. He would hate to have to escape a house of drow, a house of highly powerful and highly skilled assassins. Killing this priestess was not an option, or at least it was not while they remained within these walls. if he was to escape, his escape would have to begin outside the walls. Perhaps he could get her to take him outside the walls. But why would she need him along out in the underdark. 'she wouldn't' the assassin told himself silently as he threw his legs off his bed and sat facing the opposite end. This was not something the assassin was interested in getting himself into. He did not believe in giving into ones passion. He believe strenght was self-control.

Turning on her back the priestess turn to stare at the ceiling of the bed chamber. "This shall be an interesting fight."

The assassin did not answer. He did, however, smirk. He was very much taken in by the 'mission' of this prietess. Priestess where not to be doubted. He learn that all to fast. 'They are at the top' he reminded himself everyday that he was in this terrible abyss. He even laughed at the fact that the feirce Artemis Entreri was afraid of a woman, 'not only woman' he reminded himself, 'the dark elven race.' They frightened and made him worry for his life. He's seen he's elven compaion Jarlaxle at work, he was not an elf to cross. Though Artemis threw his tantrums here and there, he never once thought he could win against the drow. To go after Jarlaxle was asking for his own death, and that thought wasn't far from pleasing at the moment.

"Assassin are you always so passionless. or is it that you are afraid." she said looking over at the assassin still lying back flat on his bed.

"Should I not be?" He said raising off his bed and turning to face her. "Death faces me at every turn. This place is a curse. YOU PEOPLE ARE A CURSE!" His eyes flaming with a firey passion, on that was only there when the assassin fought, and one she noticed only when the name Drizzt Do'Urden was mentioned.

"I offer you things to satisfy your being. You will not get such an offer anywhere else. I protect my property."

"I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU DROW!"

So soon as the word left his lips the assassin regreted forgetting his place. He soon layed splayed across the floor, bolts of electrical charge surgged throughout his body. Shaking violently he bit his tongue and blood began to split. She allowed her snake to bit into his soft flesh more then a dozen times.

"You will learn to respect ME HUMAN!" She spat at him. Watching tremble, the drow priestess sighed regreting her rash action. She was sure that she could soften him up, she had every other human, now that she thought of it there was no need for softening. They where more willing to be pleasure slaves to working slaves. The assassin had no clue how lucky he was to be under her rule. For as much of a drow as she might be, she was something completly different. It was obivous this house lived with the rule that the men were to be treated as kings. Yet the assassin was of a spieces not their own.

"I will show you," she whisphered to him. "You can be happy here. And when we raise in ranks, I shall make you mine. And you will rule even the strongest race. The drow will be at your disposal, who but I would offer such a thing."

This female was obiviously insane the trembling assassin decided as the priestess caputed his lips in a firm kiss. Walking out of the room Artemis was left to recover and to think about the new position he was left in. He would kill the drow merchinary even if he dyed trying, Jarlaxle would pay for this.

Not too much later someone entered the assassins room. It was a young pale human female. With dull dark eyes, and a body much more slender than a drows, with less graceful movements. He tiny sickly form came over to him, and if the assassin weren't so weak he would have killed her before she even got close. Lefting his weak form the assassin found she was not as weak as she appear, and the shock showed in his eyes.

"Things are not always what they appear," said the young woman. She was no younger that him... right about his age actually. And she didn't not carry any bad oder as the other slaves did. "She takes care of me." She replyed after she heard the intake of her scent. "she takes care of what is hers."

"I do not belong to her," the assassin replyed when he could finally speak.

"So I heard you say before. Life for you can be easy if you yield to her."

"I will be..."

"No ones slave," I am aware of this. She carried a small smile on her lips... Those lips. That was a smile he seen many times as a young man. Looking up to her eyes immediately he searched for something familiar. There he found it when her eyes became smaller as her smile widened.

"You recall me." she said more than asked.

"Aaron??"

"Yes" She replyed in a sweat whisper and smile, but she did not dare approach the assassin. She only stood and entangled her fingers nervously. Eyes darting around the floor as if she was embarrassed. He always made her feel shy, and he smiled at the memory of that. 


	5. It

Traitor House Chapter Five.

I do not own Artemis Entreri. Aaron and priestess of the traitor house and sons belong to me. ENJOY!

There she stood, and suddenly she did not seem so ugly. She was the only woman he had ever loved, the only woman he fought FOR and not against. She was the only one that could make him smile. Artemis had found her sometime between of after, he couldn't quiet recall, his first and third kill. She had always been small and in need of being taken care of. Artemis had done everything for her, sheltering her, feeding her, iprotecting her/i. Everything the assassin had belonged to her, everything he had done was for her. He would not let what he endured as a child happen to her. He had slit many throats for her safety.

'He will never look upon you again,' he had promised her one night. That same night he had gone out an killed a man who had been watching her with dirty eyes. Artemis noticed the man, and more importantly he noticed the fearfull look on her face and how she hid behind him.

He had protected her well, until one night. There were one to many. His posha did not approve of him giving his full attention to her. Sending many more older assassins to take the girl. Artemis had taken down a few, but while he was busy taking them out, others where taking her away. Needless to say, Posha died that very night. He had never felt so empty.

There she stood as small as ever, and a slave. She smile shyly at the ground and fiddled with her fingers. His eyes never leaving her face, his smile sad, his eyes watery.

"I'm so sorry," The words leaving his mouth before he knew he was even speaking. "how did..."

"They sold me," she answered, smiling sadly at him. She never held his gaze for very long, shifting her eyes to look at the walls of the room instead. "He said... he said I was keeping you from your full potential. He said I had to go. It was either here or the ground. Do you still work for him Artemis?" Her question quiet and shy. She was afraid of his answer, she had been told many things.

"He is dead Aaron. I killed him," he replied. "Come to me," his hands reaching out for her, but she refused shaking her head no.

"I will not die by your hands Artemis... no, no,no..." came her responds as she began pacing back and forth. She seemed to have gone insane, figiting her hands, her shoulders twitching as if she was afraid of someone behind her.

"I would never..." he mouth was practically hanging at her words.

"He said you would, he said you would..." she stopped moving, and sunk to the ground.

Pulling from his trama, Artemis willed his body to move. Struggling a bit he dragged himself to the now crying woman. His head collapsed onto her lap. Her hands flew up to her chest as if she were afraid to touch him. But he took her hands and brought them to his lips.

"I would never..." he repeated into her hands. Smiling her took his head in a hug.

"We must get you back to bed, She doesn't like when others touch what is hers," and before he could say anything she answered, "I know, but... well... just for now." Her eyes danced and glittered as they looked upon him. He was in his bed once more.

"I shall return shortly, we must get you cleaned up," she said as she walked out the door smiling speaking out a list of things that she needed to do for him. Running back into the room, her head popped through the door and she said, "it's my turn to care for you Artemis."

"Do not fail me as I have you."

Smiling softly she nodded and went on her way.


End file.
